Fin de l'histoire
by Aurelyne71
Summary: Suite possible de l'épisode 6x23 de mon point de vue. Spoilers sur le dernier épisode. Le 1er chap reprend les 5 dernières minutes de l'épisode et l'intrigue commence au chapitre deux... Âme sensible s'abstenir !
1. Chapitre 1

En finissant le dernier épisode (6x23), j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour écrire cette fiction. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance que je posterai deux à trois fois par semaine, elle risque d'être longue. C'est une suite possible pour la saison 7. Ce premier chapitre reprend uniquement les 5 dernières minutes de l'épisode, les dialogues ne sont donc pas de moi mais de la traduction de la VO. _Feedback lu avec plaisirs._

* * *

Après tous les contretemps de ces dernières soixante-douze heures, Kate est en train d'enfiler sa nouvelle robe de mariée, à l'abri des regards dans une des chambres de la résidence des Hampton. Lanie est postée près de la fenêtre regardant le flux des invités qui arrive dans le jardin. Elle perçoit la mélodie des « Quatre saisons » à travers le vitrage. Elle est prête à aider Kate si besoin, comme toute demoiselle d'honneur le ferait. Elle est impatiente de voir sa meilleure amie dans sa robe blanche, qu'elle a réussi à lui trouver à la dernière minute, et quitte son point d'observation pour aller la rejoindre tout en lui parlant.

« Les gens arrivent. Tu es prête ?  
- Presque. Comment as-tu réussi ?  
- Oh, tu sais, j'ai appelé ton père. Il a dit qu'il avait une robe que tu pourrais porter. »

Au bout du couloir, Kate apparait alors aux yeux émerveillés de Lanie, pivotant légèrement afin de faire virevolter sa robe.

« Wow ! Tu ressembles à un ange.  
- Vraiment ? » Kate se rapproche de Lanie et elles se joignent leurs mains.  
« Oui. Pendant une seconde, j'ai voulu t'épouser.  
- Oh, arrête, Lanie.  
- Ta mère avait bon goût.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. » Fait remarquer Martha qui vient d'arriver.

La remarque de Lanie a envoyé une vague de nostalgie dans les pensées de Kate, mais celle-ci s'est reprise rapidement en entendant l'intervention de Martha. Elle vient s'entretenir avec Kate pour une dernière conversation entre future belle-mère et bru.

« Regarde-toi. Je crois que tu es la plus belle mariée que j'ai jamais vue.  
- Merci, Martha.  
- Lanie, ma chérie, pourrais-tu nous laisser une minute ?  
- Bien sûr. Je vais dire à ton père que tout est parfait !  
- Merci, Lanie. Martha, hésite Kate, je voulais vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante, vous et Alexis pour, nouvelle hésitation, pour avoir arrangé tout ça toutes les deux.  
- Et je veux te remercier de rendre mon fils si heureux. Je t'ai apporté ceci, au cas où tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de bleu. »

Martha lui tend un écrin en velours pourpre que Kate ouvre avec délicatesse pour voir apparaitre une paire de boucle d'oreille en argent montée d'un saphir.

« Oh, waouh. Elles sont magnifiques. »

Kate se dirige vers le miroir suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée, pose l'écrin sur le guéridon et met les boucles à ses oreilles pendant que Martha lui explique la provenance des bijoux.

« Ma mère me les a données pour que je les porte le jour de mon mariage et sa mère lui avait donné avant. Seules des femmes biens ont portées ces pierres. Elles n'attendaient que toi, Katherine. »

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Martha qui affiche un air sérieux mais également radieux.

« Je suis tellement honorée, Martha. Merci.  
- Oh, chérie, elles sont magnifiques sur toi. »

Le téléphone de Kate se met à sonner, elle s'excuse auprès de Martha, et s'empresse de l'attraper. En voyant l'identifiant de Richard son l'écran, elle se tourne vers Martha et dit :

« Ah ! C'est lui.  
- Je vais te laisser parler à ton époux. Je serai dehors. »

Martha s'en va pour laisser à Kate un peu d'intimité et va rejoindre les invités dans le jardin.

« Salut chéri. Tu es encore loin ?  
- Vingt minutes. Et tu seras contente de savoir que tout est réglé avec le juge. Tu es une femme libre.  
- Oh !  
- Mais pas pour longtemps. J'ai notre licence de mariage dans ma poche. Je serais bientôt là. Et Kate...  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Je t'aime aussi. »

Richard raccroche et se regarde dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour se recoiffer mais quelque chose l'interpelle dans ce qu'il vient de voir derrière lui et jette plusieurs coups d'œil. Il aperçoit un 4x4 noir qui se rapproche de plus en plus de lui. Il accélère pour essayer de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux mais l'autre véhicule se rapproche de nouveau. Le 4x4 se lance dans un dépassement mais reste sur la voie de gauche, à coté de la voiture de Richard…

Kate s'est assise et est en train de vérifier son téléphone après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de contacter Richard. Martha, Alexis et Lanie l'ont rejointe et commencent à s'inquiéter.

« Ça fait déjà une h et les invités en bas s'impatientent.  
- Où penses-tu qu'il soit ?  
- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il a dit qu'il était à moins de vingt minutes d'ici. »

Kate se lève et essaie de le joindre au téléphone. Elle tombe directement sur la messagerie. Mais sitôt raccroché, son téléphone sonne mais indique un correspondant inconnu.

« Allo ?

- Oui. C'est elle. »

* * *

A bientôt pour découvrir la suite !


	2. Chapitre 2

Désolé du retard, j'ai trouvé une bêta qui m'a donné de bons conseils. J'ai donc du retravaillé mon chapitre avant de le poster. Merci à elle par la même occasion !  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Allo ?

- Oui. C'est elle. »

S'en suit une conversation rapide lui annonçant que la voiture de Richard Castle a été retrouvée accidentée sur le bord de la route.

Elle raccroche son téléphone, se tourne vers les trois femmes. L'expression sur son visage la trahi avant même qu'elle parle. Pourtant elle ne dit rien et après un moment de flottement, elle se dirige vers les clefs de sa voiture posées sur une chaise. Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'en saisir, Martha lui fait remarquer qu'il y a une voiture avec un chauffeur juste dehors qui l'emmènera où elle veut. Elle la remercie d'un simple signe de tête, attrape son sac et son téléphone portable et se précipite vers la sortie sans même prendre le temps de répondre au déluge de question de Lanie, Alexis et Martha ni même de se changer.

Elle trouve ladite voiture garée devant la porte d'entrée et s'installe sur le siège passager tout en donnant au chauffeur, déjà installé derrière son volant, les indications pour prendre la route en direction de son pire cauchemar, tout en lui donnant l'ordre de rouler le plus vite possible.

Le temps du trajet lui paraît long alors qu'il ne dure que dix minutes, au lieu d'un quart d'heure en temps normal. À peine la voiture arrêtée à coté d'autres véhicules, Kate sort et se précipite vers le bas côté de la route tout en soulevant les pans de sa robe pour lui faciliter son avancé. Ce qu'elle y voit la paralyse d'effroi. La voiture, apparemment celle de Richard, est dans le fossé, en feu. Entièrement en feu. De la fumée arrive jusqu'à elle. Elle discerne l'odeur d'essence qui se consume, du plastique qui fond, d'un corps en train de brûler lui rappelant d'anciennes scènes de crime. Elle voit des cendres qui virevoltent autour d'elle, le léger vent les amenant sur elle, parsemant ainsi sa robe blanche de petites touches noires.

Kate sent que sa respiration se bloque. Elle sent qu'elle perd pied. Que ses pires craintes se réalisent. Qu'elle vit un cauchemar éveillée. Que son monde part en vrille. Qu'elle vacille. Qu'une paire de bras la soutien par derrière et essaye de la maintenir debout. Qu'elle y renonce pour finalement l'aider à s'asseoir sur le sol, assez facilement malgré la robe. Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne respire plus depuis quelques minutes quand des petites taches noires apparaissent devant ses yeux. Qu'elle s'est coupée du monde extérieur l'espace d'un instant car elle n'entend aucun son de manière distinct, pourtant il y en a puisque les sirènes des camions de pompiers sont activées. Elle récupère juste un peu ses esprits, sa respiration prend alors une cadence élevée et se retourne pour voir qui se tient derrière elle.

Quand elle a reconnu le parfum de l'after-shave de Rick, elle a eu, l'espace d'un instant, un espoir de _le_ voir se tenir contre elle. Mais elle est vite déçue, elle ne reconnaît pas la personne sur qui elle est appuyée, juste un ambulancier anonyme. Il lui parait avoir la quarantaine. Il est brun, les yeux verts, plutôt beau gosse, elle se serait retournée sur lui si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue. Bizarrement, elle se sent bien contre ce torse avec les bras qui l'entourent et la protègent. Il lui pose des questions tout en lui prenant le poignet et son pouls mais elle est toujours déconnectée de la réalité. Sous le choc.

En constatant l'état de sa protégée, il décide d'interpeller sa collègue :

« Candice, apporte-moi une dose de calmant et une bouteille d'oxygène pour la demoiselle.  
- Ok, je te l'apporte tout de suite, lui répond sa jeune collègue.  
- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de calmant ou d'oxygène ! rétorque Kate, tout en se redressant brusquement, passablement énervée.  
- Madame, calmez-vous, vous êtes en état de choc. Il faut vous calmer, lui conseille l'ambulancier, qui lui aussi s'est remit debout, essayant tant bien que mal de la contenir.  
- Laissez-moi tranquille, crie-t-elle en commençant à lui donner des coups de poing sur son thorax, en signe de sa désapprobation.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demande un gradé qui s'est rapproché, alerté par la violente altercation.  
- Elle est en état de choc, si elle ne se calme pas, ça risque de mal finir.  
- Je m'en occupe. Venez avec moi madame Beckett, c'est ça ?  
- …, répondant d'un simple signe de la tête.  
- On va marcher un peu, si vous pouvez, il lui montre sa robe et ses chaussures, et je vous dis tout ce que je sais, d'accord ?  
- …, nouvel acquiescement de la part de Kate qui s'est de déjà renfermée sur elle. »

Ils commencent à marcher vers les arbres, de l'autre côté de la route, Kate soulève légèrement le devant de sa robe pour faciliter ses mouvements, elle regarde vers le sol, anéantie. Le shérif pose une main dans son dos pour la diriger vers la destination et pour lui montrer son soutien. Il commence par lui exposer les faits constatés sur le déroulement de l'accident et élabore quelques théories. Puis il commence à l'interroger sur sa présence car il la croyait être à New York, son partenariat avec Richard, la raison de sa tenue vestimentaire pour essayer de la faire réagir. Elle ne répond à aucune de ses questions mais c'est à cette dernière que Kate réalise qu'elle n'a rien dit aux filles avant de partir.

Elle se redresse, regarde le shérif à côté d'elle. Elle lui demande si elle peut donner un coup de fil. Il n'émet pas d'objection et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Kate va récupérer son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé dans la voiture et cherche dans sa liste de contact récent le nom de Martha.

Elle n'a pas le temps de porter son téléphone à l'oreille qu'elle voit justement Martha, Alexis, Lanie et Javier sortir d'une voiture et venir vers elle. Lanie arrivée la première, la prend dans ses bras.

Le shérif, en voyant tout ce monde se rapprocher de Beckett, se dirige vers eux et se présente.

« Bonjour mesdames, monsieur, je suis le shérie Harris. Vous êtes de la famille de madame Beckett ?  
- Oui. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'accident ? demande Javier.  
- Un passant nous a signalé une voiture accidentée sur cette route, il y a une trentaine de minutes. Le témoin a constaté qu'une personne se trouvait encore à l'intérieur avant que la voiture prenne feu. Le temps que les pompiers arrivent, c'était trop tard pour essayer de le sauver. Nous avons pu identifier le conducteur grâce à la plaque d'immatriculation, c'est comme ça que nous avons pu contacter mademoiselle Beckett.  
- D'accord, vous avez une idée du comment ?  
- Nous pensons qu'il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, a fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de finir dans le fossé. C'est un accident tout bête.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il a fait des tonneaux ?  
- L'état de la carrosserie et les différentes marques sur le sol, madame ?  
- Rodgers, la mère du conducteur. Que pouvez-vous dire de plus ?  
- Toutes mes condoléances madame. Et bien, pour l'instant, rien de plus, j'en ai bien peur. Mais j'aurai plus d'information dans quelques heures quand on aura retrouvé et questionné le témoin ainsi qu'emmené le corps de monsieur Castle à la morgue. »

Le shérif s'excuse auprès du groupe pour retourner vers les pompiers toujours en train de combattre le feu. Martha cherche du regard Alexis. Elle est dans les bras de Kate, un peu plus loin. Toutes les deux sont en pleurs. Lanie et Javier se tiennent toujours à coté de Martha, enlacés.

* * *

A suivre... la semaine prochaine.


End file.
